


Saved

by Lindsey_Kkay



Series: Savitar Deserved Better [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Barry Allen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashpoint Didn't Happen (DCU), Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Barry Allen, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-cest, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: What if the time remnant Barry created to help him stop Zoom (Savitar) lived? And instead of pushing him away because he wasn't their Barry, they added him to the team and gave him the love and emotional support they knew he needed.





	Saved

Barry had defeated Zoom. It was just how he did it that had left the rest of the team in shock. 

 

They had found out that Hunter would go back in time and create time remnants and bring them back with him. He was just a bit less forgiving to them once he had finished using them. 

So Barry decided that this was his plan. While he was running with Zoom, he ran back in time, grabbed himself, and brought him back. While the other Barry was running, Barry ran down to free Joe. It's not like Zoom would really notice, he was too concerned with starting up his magnetar. That’s why Barry knew his plan was going to work in his favor. 

“Go, I don’t want him getting you. Please Joe, you have to go.” Barry was gone seconds later, running with Zoom again. Joe ignored Barry’s warning and ran over to the team turning to watch his son run to save a life he already had. 

“What is he doing?” Joe asked, pointing to the other Barry. He was running a circle around the bottom of the magnetar. 

“He’s creating his own energy to reverse the effects of the magnetar.” Harry said, taking a step closer as the events unfolded. 

“He can’t do that!” Caitlin exclaimed. 

 

“He’s going to burn alive!” Cisco looked panicked. But it was already too late. The other Barry ran to his highest speed and stopped the magnetar. There was a flash of yellow lightning and then it was over.

Suddenly Zoom and Barry were in front of them. Zoom lying on the ground, Barry standing over him. 

“Its over Zoom. You lost.” Barry was grinning. 

“And how do you assume that?” Zoom asked, sitting up just a bit. 

“I took a leaf out of your book. One you taught to me by accident, one that is and forever will be your downfall.” Barry took a step back, turning his head to look up at the sky. The team gasped as a Time Wraith came out of a breach, Zoom stood and tried to run but it was already too late for him. The Time Wraith grabbed him and carried a screaming Hunter Zolomon away, forever erased from existence.

“How’d you do that?” Cisco exclaimed.

“When I ran back in time to get myself. Time Wraith’s don’t like it when speedsters run back in time.” Barry smirked. “It's over.” he was full on grinning now.  
They all came together for a group hug. The victory fresh and worth celebrating, until they heard a groan from over by the magnetar. 

“What was that?” Joe asked, looking worried. Barry walked over to check it out. 

“Guys?” Barry called out. Caitlin was the first to make it over to him. 

“Oh my god.” she gasped. “Barry…” 

“Guys what the hell is it?” Cisco was over second. Then Joe and Harry, followed by Iris and Jesse.

“Oh my god.” Iris said, copying Caitlin. 

 

On the ground in front of them laid Barry Allen. The one who ran fast enough to save them from Zoom and the magnetar. He was unconscious, lying on his side curled up. His face was burned badly, it looked like it wasn’t going to heal properly. But then again, who really knew if injuries from the speed force could actually kill a speedster. Maybe it was different because they came from the speed force. 

“What the hell are we supposed to do?” Cisco asked the question on everyone's mind. 

“He’s Barry, so we can’t leave him. We should treat him how we treat Barry.” Iris said softly. 

“It's settled then.” Barry carefully leaned down to scoop the other him into his arms. Hunter was known for killing his alternate selves so that he wouldn’t have to worry about them getting in his way. But this was Barry, and he was hurt. They couldn’t just leave him. He needed them. Barry wouldn’t stoop to Zoom’s level. 

 

 

They got back to S.T.AR. labs in record time. Barry changed himself and the other him into S.T.A.R. labs sweats. He helped Caitlin through the examination, lifting his other selves arms and head and turning him when needed. Once she was finished, she sighed, seemingly upset. 

“Cait, what’s wrong?” Barry asked softly. He propped his other self up on the pillows more so that he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Caitlin looked away, letting out another sigh, this one more heavy than the previous. 

“The burn, it's going to scar. And he’s blind in his right eye. Now that…. that might heal, but I know for a fact that the burn will not. It might fade, but it will never heal completely.” Caitlin looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. “Are you sure keeping him here is the best idea?” 

Barry almost choked. Was she being serious right now? 

“Yes I’m sure. Caitlin, would you throw me out on the street hurt and alone?” Barry didn’t let her answer, of course she wouldn’t. But he could see it in her eyes that she felt this wasn’t really him. Even though the other Barry had just risked his life to help him save him and the team. 

“Barry, I’m just not sure-” Barry didn’t left her finish. 

“He stays, end of discussion. Now, do we have any burn cream?” Caitlin, knowing that this was the end of the discussion, hurried out of the room to grab the cream for him. Barry sat down beside the bed, grabbing his other selves hand. He looked over his sleeping figure, sighing softly, knowing the coming days were going to be rough for the other hero. 

 

“Thank you, Barry.” he whispered softly.


End file.
